Memories of the Network: Rising Storm
by xZero Primex
Summary: The Network, a creation as old as time, great and powerful. Within the deepest darkest parts of the Network lies the greatest threat the Multiverse has ever known, and he is awakening, his servant's moving, A Storm is Rising; and only one man can calm it. MCxC LxP OCxOC
1. Chapter 0

A/N: Hello and welcome to Memories of the Network: Rising Storm. This story holds heavily to my OOC Universe and characters from a Book, Manga, and YouTube series I am making. If you have any questions just PM me or leave a review.

I own nothing but Zero, Nova and everything related to the Network.

Halo belongs to Bungie, 343i, and Microsoft.

* * *

**13.772 Billion BC: **Big bang happens; one of infinite universes is borne.

**13.55 Billion BC:** Universe is still small and young, and almost uninhabitable. A race simple known as the Crafters appear near the cosmic center.

**12 Billion BC: **After over a billion years of work the crafters have made their ultimate creation; it is simply called The Network. The Network is a strange Techno-Organic information database, anything that ever was or is becomes connected to it and it mixes with the leftover energy from the Big Bang to create the Cosmic Background Radiation (CBR).

**11.5 Billion BC:** The Crafters begin to seed life all over the cosmos going from one stable galaxy to another.

**11 Billion BC:** It becomes apparent that the CBR causes a mutation in about .2% in all life forms allowing those affected to access the net without any assistance or Neural inks. This is strange because only the Crafters themselves have this ability.

**10 Billion BC:** The Crafters reach the Milky Way galaxy and begin to seed life.

**5 Billion BC: **The Crafters finish seeding life only 500 planets out of the billions seeded are expected to survive and reach the stars. Secondary seeding begins hopping that as time goes on more life will sprout up and take hold.

**3 Billion BC:** The Crafters seed one last planet and wait.

**150,000 BC:** The Crafters see a race known as humanity and select them to be Inheritors to their empire, it is also noted that members of this species have a 1% chance of having natural access to the net due to the CBR which is another reason for them to be labeled the Crafters: Inheritors.

**145,000 BC: **A Crafter simply known as _Timeless One Wanderer of Stars_ betrays the other Crafters and wipes out all but 25 races and the secondary seeds, Humanity being one of the few surviving ones. The Crafters start creating a massive complex on earth in what would become the Estrella Mountains this complex is code named A-0439. They begin to build other complexes and Data Wells across the cosmos. Crafters vanish from the known universe and Network.

**100,000 BC:** A race known as the Caretakers appears and resume what the Crafters started. They work on finishing the complex in Estrella and build many more Complexes on earth and within the Milky Way Galaxy.

**50,000 BC:** Caretakers vanish also naming humanity their successors.

**START MODERN ERA (AD)**

**Unknown AD: **Emergence Protocols are enacted and the Net goes into lockdown and security systems are activated preventing anyone from accessing the Wells or Hubs all updated are stopped and the Net goes into a state of dormancy. All active organics with Sync level 21% or higher are deemed hostile and subject to immediate termination.

**December-21-2012: **The GRIM (Genetic Research and Integrated Mechanics) Corporation is founded by a man who simply calls himself Grimm: GRIM specializes in Genetics and Bio-mechanics research as well as advance weapons and armor systems.

**2013 AD: **Over population threatens the world and many world powers begin to seriously discuss space exploration and colonization. Threats of WWIII become real with tensions between many world powers nearing their breaking point; the world goes on high alert. Grimm discovers the Network at some unknown time in this year, he begins to obsess over it and begins work on neural implants; he also begins plotting world domination, and subjugation via the Net.

**2014 AD: **Although tensions have elevated and the world stands semi-united the problem of over population and dwindling resources still leave much for debate.

**March-12-2015 AD**: Due to a power system and N-energy relay error the security systems for Hub Complex A-0439 located in Phoenix Arizona are shut down, this event is causes a massive seismic event that affects the entire south western United States and Northern Mexico.

**March-15-2015 AD: **A young man in a nearby city begins to hear strange whispers telling him to head to the Estella Mountains where he discovers Hub Complex A-0439 and awakens his natural ability to access the Network. Security systems in nearby complex B-0314 is alerted to the situation and mobilizes to assess the situation. The GRIM Co. is also alerted to the man and begin to watch him closely by sending a spy to get close to him.

**March-16-2015 AD**: A nearby location is attacked by mechanical monsters attempting to hunt down the person who gained access to the net, after realizing he is not there they leave. No innocent civilians are killed, however many are injured in the attack. The man meets the spy later that day and they quickly become friends, although the man is suspicious of her.

**March-20-2015 AD: **The young man learns about many of the powers he has gained and begins to explore the Network and learns many things including a form of FTL, and new means of power. The young many using the resources of the Complex to start building many of the things he has designed thanks to the Net. The voice returns and instructs him to start planning for the future and that the full truth of what he discovered will be revealed. The man founds VERITAS an Astronautical Engineering group that also designs Network related technologies, as well as advanced weapons and armor systems. This starts a long lived rivalry between GRIM and VERITAS.

**August-30-2015 AD: **A day after his 20th birthday the young man completes the first generation of Net-Tech Armor; using Hard-Light as well as some of the physical properties of the net; although it works, it is not perfect it can only cover vital areas and the user needs a connection to the Net, he later renames it the Net-Tech Hard Light Barrier (HLB). The young man starts playing the stock market as well as selling some technologies he created, gaining power he contacts the UN and reveals everything, GRIM is altered and prepare assassination in case the UN believes him,

**September-13-2015 AD: **The young man takes his then girlfriend (spy) out for a date at a nearby mall when the Mechanical monsters now known as knights attack forcing him to use his powers and the HLB. Thankfully only his girlfriend saw him during this; however her knowing his secret he showed her the complex, and explains everything to her in hopes of swaying her to his side. She also had the mutation allowing her to access the Net.

**January-1-2016 AD**: With the blessing of the UN and many world powers the Man takes the name of Zero, and the spy, now ally, takes the name Nova they sign contracting deals with the UN and all countries to study anything related to the Net. Knight appearances are becoming more and more frequent some appearing almost daily; a special task force using some of the inventions created by Zero is founded. They are called the Net Defense Force (NDF) utilizing GEN2 HLB's and new Plasma enhanced Magnetic Mass Accelerator Guns (P-MMAGs). The existence of the Network is reveled to the public.

**January-2-2016 AD:** The populous is surprised about the revelation of the Network, but are more concerned about the Knights. GRIM is outraged, they order the spy to kill Zero, however she disobeys the order and cuts ties with GRIM.

**January-15-2016 AD: **Zero begins project S-Warrior a super solder program where he himself is the first test subject. The UN is keen on this project, and begin to recruit for it should the project be a success.

**May-8-2016 AD: **Zero's augmentations are a success using Retro Viruses and Nano Bots The way his augmentations where done will allow for future upgrades to be added if needed. With the success of the S-Warrior Project the UN who has almost taken control of the world (willingly) save a few independent countries begins plans to create a Spec-ops group of nothing but S-Warriors, this is kept secret from the general population. Nova begins her Augmentation proses.

**June-5-2016 AD: **Zero completes the MK1 Powered Assault Armor (PAA) however only SW's are able to wear it due to the nature of the armor. The MK1 powered Exo-Armor is completed, it is simply a PAA for un-augmented humans. Plans for something called Project Assentation are leaked onto the internet.

**July-8-2016 AD:** Project Assentation is revealed to be 10 initial colonization fleets of 10 ships each ranging from 100 meters a whapping 30 Kilometers in length the expected launch date for the first fleet is Guardian is announced; this project is to build a massive armada to defend Sol as well as star colonization of the Solar system utilizing a fleet of around 500 ships.

**July-20-2016 AD: **Nova completes her augmentation proses, however she discovers that she is pregnant, as well as that Zero has discovered her, and finally GRIM is out for her blood: She runs away. The UN takes full control and reformats itself into the United Terrain Republic (UTR)

**July-21-2016 AD:** Events of Operation: G.E.N.O.M.E begin, GRIM, and Zero discovers that Nova has ran in fear of repercussions of her actions. GRIM hunts her for revenge, and also her child, as they believe that it hold the secret to Net Access (Sync). Zero and VERITAS also look for her, but instead to protect and help her.

**October-19-2016 AD:** Operation G.E.N.O.M.E. ended with Nova being captured by GRIM and Zero in critical condition after a PMMAG round grazes his Spinal cord, it is believed that his Sync level and augmentations are the only thing that saved him.

**October-30-2016 AD: **Zero is released from Medical care and events of Operation G.R.I.M. begin. VERITAS begins looking for Nava, while systematically destroying GRIM.

**December-25-2016 AD: **Operation G.R.I.M. concludes with a bittersweet victory for VERITAS, although GRIM is crippled, and Grimm himself is critically wounded, he escapes capture. Tragically before his defeated he somehow used a weapon that weaponizes Network Energy (N-energy) and fired it at Nova causing her to miscarry.

**January-5-2017 AD: **With evidence collected from raided outposts VERITAS goes to the TUR council. With the backing and blessing of the TUR, VERITAS is authorized to takedown GRIM and Kill/Capture order is placed on Grimm himself. The Proxy Wars between VERITAS and the remaining sections of GRIM begin.

**November-23-2017 AD: **The final battle of the Proxy Wars ends with the death of Grimm and the total destruction of GRIM and the confiscation of all their data by VERITAS. The few remnants of GRIM go underground but are soon found by VERITAS, GRIM is taken over by VERITAS and reformatted into an information company, its agents are known as Reapers.

**June-18-2018 AD:** The first batch of 30 ships is finished, led by the Battle-Cruiser _N_ew_ Dawn_, Zero is placed in command of this ship and is chosen by the TUR counsel to be supreme commander of the newly formed Terran Space Command (TSC) the rank of PRIME is bestowed upon him placing him as the true leader.

**July-1-2018: **Zero and Nova marry. That same night the_ New Dawn _launches with the newlywed couple leading the expedition to Mars to uncover a massive Hub Complex. Recently discovered by a colonization group sent a few months prior on the first wave of colony ships

**July-4-2018 AD: **_The Dawn _executes the first ever Hyperspace Jump at 0900 hours Zulu time. After an hour in FTL they re-enter real space half a million kilometers away from Mars.

**August-10-2018 AD: **The Hub Complex M-335 is unlocked. Inside Zero and Nova find some kind of stasis pod but before they can open it a being known only as the Librarian contacts them and informs them of a great danger within the Network. She also tells them that within the pod is a Child at the human age of 5 years old and she is known as an Avatar, the Net incarnate. Librarian asks Zero and Nova to raise the child as their own, they agree. Librarian also warns them that great evil lurks within the Network and to be prepared for great conflict. Knights begin to reappear almost at random, they begin to use spacecraft although small and newly formed the TSC easily holds the line, and constantly win.

**October-22-2018 AD:** A single ship commanded by Knights materialists over Phoenix Arizona, after a long and heated battle between TSC marines and the Knights is at a stalemate on the ground until _New Dawn _descends and begins battling with the Knight ship. S-Warriors are sent to shore up the marines, with the reinforcements received the marines push the Knights back. The Knight ship is damaged and falls to the surface near Scottsdale.

**October-31-2018 AD: **In one last desperate move the Knights detonate a warhead that sends out an N-energy pulse more powerful than a nuclear detonation. Although no buildings are destroyed unprotected electrical systems are shorted out and hundreds of people are killed in the blast. This is later called a Data-Burst due to the immense amount of Network data that was sent out in that instant.

**November-19-2018 AD:** Phoenix is confirmed safe, all Knights have been eliminated and the vessel is confiscated by the TSC and VERIAS. Rebuilding efforts begin.

**November-23-2018 AD:** Major colonization efforts are launched, the Moon, Mars and some moons are chosen to be colonized, the first fleet of Project Assentation is well into its construction period but the new flagship of the TSC and the guard ship for the first colony fleet is taking up many of the available resources.

**June-5-2019 AD: ** The first AI names Hyperion is bought online, he is the personal unit for Zero and Nova. Memories within the Network related to giant mechs called Jaegers are discovered, R&D begins on these mechanical giants.

**May-9-2020:** The first War-Mech based on the Jaegers is built, it is discovered that the Jaegers are from a parallel universe, this solidifies the Multiverse theory as fact.

**July-4-2025:** Project Guardian is well under way, with 173 ships built and the rest within 8 years of completing colonization heads into full swing, utilizing the asteroids used to mine the raw materials the TUR builds long range sensor stations and stealth defense satellites.

**January-1-2030 AD:** The first fleet called the _Fleet of Hope_ is completed lead by a Phoenix-class Fortress called _New Horizon_ it is accompanied by two Destiny-class Colony ships, two Firestorm-class Battle-Cruisers, two Hurricane-class Cruisers, two Ballistic-class Frigates, and a Ascension-class Corvette. The other 9 fleets are well into their construction and are projected to be finished within the next 5 years. However only the _Fleet of Hope_ is equipped with a Fortress ship, the rest have a Dreadnaught instead. The SOL defense fleet is at 50% strength with just over 250 ships and countless outposts, utilizing the hallowed out asteroids.

**March-3-2030 AD: **A new Network Device is discovered, however this one is different than the other ones previously found

* * *

Network Memories List…

/Cosmic Background Radiation (CBR): A strange mix of leftover energy from the Big Bang and energy given off by the Net, can cause mutation in a small percent of living thing to allow them natural access to the Net

/TheNetwork: The Network (Net for short) is a mystical and almost spiritual realm that inter-exists and is parallel with our own. Over the eons it has been called countless things: The Spirit World, The Dream World, The Library, and The Domain. The Network it a mix of Techno-Organic creation, that spans the universe and even into the multiverse. All things alive and dead, animate or inanimate are connected to the Net.

/N**-**energy: N-energy is the measurable power of the Network in a specific region.

/HUB**/**Relay: HUBs and Relays are constructs that act as physical hard-lines between our realm and the Network, at the core of the buildings are crystals that give off massive amounts of N-energy, these crystals are called N-Crystals

/N**-**crystals: N-crystal is a crystalline substance that is the physical form of N-energy.

/Sync: Your connectivity is known as Sync; the average thing has only 20% or lower Sync, because of this most connections are one way, you can upload information but never download, and you never know it is there. Your Sync can be increased depending on how hard you work on it, if you are able to get a Sync level of 25% or higher you can access the network, although you have access to very small amount of information. The final known Sync is in the range of 60-90%, at this range you can do many miraculous things with the energies of the network, although the neural load of this level of Sync is known to be lethal.

(WARNING THEORETICAL DATA)

The final range of Sync 90-100% is believed to grant you power to move your physical body through the Network; most believe that the neural load WILL kill any who reach this theoretical stage.

Note. Neural implants are being researched to offset, or buffer the neural load, however Sync appears to be linked to brain usage, if you could access a larger percent of your brain power, neural implants may not be needed to buffer, or offset the feedback.

/Crafters: The Crafters are believed to be the ones who created (crafted) the Network, they are inter-dimensional inter-universal beings who believed they have a 'Divine Duty' to travel the multiverse and plant the seeds of live and build networks. Nothing else is known about them.

/Hard Light Barrier (HLB): A barrier using solid state cold plasma it is relatively weak and can be shaped to either create an armor or a riot shield of sorts. Early versions of the HLB required access to the Network however newer models can be utilized without it. Current models are can only be used on small scale, and are becoming obsolete compared to newer energy shields

/S-Warrior: A super soldier project that takes a human and by using Biological and Cybernetic augmentations to take the subject to the next stage of Human evolution

/Flash Training: Using neural implants solders can be trained in a fraction of the time; however traditional training is still needed

/P-MMAG's: Plasma Enhanced Magnetic Mass Accelerator Guns are slowly replacing the older style guns as the new standard. They are simply a Magazine fed coil gun, each slug is coated in a thin layer of hot plasma. Along with Ammo Mag's, battery packs are also needed to keep the magnetic coils charged and plasma hot

/TSC: The Terran Space Command (TSC) is the main space related branch for the Terran United Republic (TUR). The TSC is responsible for all colonization and militarization within any system under TUR control.

/TCL: the Terran Colonization League is the main colonization branch of the TUR and the TSC, although independent form the TSC they still fall under their jurisdiction.

/Phoenix-class Fortress Ship: The Phoenix-Class Fortress ships are the single largest ships in existence, measuring in at 30 Kilometers in length and equipped with at least 10 torpedo bays, 50 missile pods one 3 Kilometer Super \-MMAG, 5 meters of Di-tinium ship grade armor, Point defense pulse laser turrets, and 8 Armageddon-class nuclear rockets and powered by 7 Zero-Point-Reactors, the Fortresses are just that Fortresses. However due to ridiculous amount of materials needed for construction only one of these monstrosities exists. Plans have been discovered that talk about something called the Neo-Phoenix Oversized Fortress.

/Destiny-class Colony ships: The Destiny-class ships are quite simply flying city, in so much that the lower deck is one large city, once the ship finds a suitable planet it lands and ejects the links to the lower deck and in turn. After establishing space ports and all other necessity the main ship takes off and leaves the city behind. The beauty behind this is that the ship is reusable but costly to use. These ships on average are 5 kilometers in length, have thin armor about 20cm and rely on escort ships to protect them while in the open. It is rumored that the design of this ship is so that when the new Santa-Maria-class ship is put into service the Destiny class can be converted into carriers.

/ Firestorm-class Battle-cruisers/ The Firestorm-class Battle-cruisers are one of the most powerful ships in mass production. Measuring in at 3 Kilometers in length, with 1 meter armor, 4 Torpedo bays, 1 medium MMAG, 8 Missile Pods, Point defense pulse lasers, 3 Armageddon-Class nuclear missiles, and powered by Fusion-Plasma reactors this chip can fain fire down on an enemy, hence the name Firestorm.

/ Hurricane-class Cruisers: Similar to battle-cruiser, the Hurricane-class Cruiser is a force to be reckoned with. At 1 Kilometer in length, with 1.5 meter thick armor, 2 torpedo bays, 6 Missile Pods, 1 medium MMAG, and Point Defense Pulse lasers, 3 Armageddon-Class nuclear missiles, and powered by fusion-Plasma Reactors they can put up one hell of a fight.

/ Ballistic-class Frigate: The Ballistic-class Frigates are currently the primary mass produced ship in the TSC at only 500 Meters in length they are the smallest combat oriented ship in use. With only 1 Meter of Armor, a single forward torpedo bay, 2 missile pods, 1 Heavy/Light MMAG, Point Defense Pulse Lasers, and a single Armageddon-class Nuclear missile, powered by Fusion-Plasma reactors, they are the smallest but fastest and most maneuverable combat ships of the line.

/ Ascension-class Corvette: The Ascension-class Corvette is the smallest 'ship' used by the TSC, they are mainly used for recon and scouting missions, their small size 150 meters on average allows them be to be stealthy and used for setting up traps. With 50 Cm thick armor, 2 Torpedo tubes, a single missile pod, only a handful of Pulse lasers, and a payload of stealth mines, this ship can cause some trouble, if in the right spot.

/End Update\

* * *

A/N: And that is the timeline for Memories of the Network: Rising Storm, I have the next couple of chapters almost finished and I am also working on stories to delve deeper into the timeline that I will announce at the start of chapters and on my profile.

Read & Review please!


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Okay so after a lot of work and thinking on how I want to do this I am pleased to present Memories of the Network: Rising Storm. I have a long plan on what I want for this story, and I feel as though I am on the right path for how I want this story to develop.

I don't Own Halo or anything else I throw into this. Rights go to the respected owners.

* * *

Chapter 1: Discoveries

* * *

_**/Accessing File: 220.13.8456…**_

_**/Accessing Port 25565… **_

_**/Access Approved…**_

_**/Starting log…**_

**Date: March-3-2030 AD 1200 Standard Earth Time (SET)**

**Location: Tau Ceti, Milky Way Galax**

In the blackness of space a single star orbited by five planets sat in the calmness of space. No one would think that this seemingly unimportant part of space would play host to one of the most important events ever known. Off in the outer reaches of the system, just before the the last warmth of the star enden, what looked like ten holes in space appeared and out of them emerged ships of varying sizes. The first ship to come out was a massive ship 30 Kiloliters in length the angular White Black Blue and Grey ship was one of a kind and built for one thing; War. On the side of this massive ship where the letters F_OR-001_ _TSC Horizon_. Next came two blocky ships slow and un-armored and only 5 Kilometers in length with the letters_ COL-001 TCL Plymouth _on one and _COL-002 TCL Pangaea_ on the other. After those came two ships of similar design and coloration of the _Horizon_ but only 3 Kilometers in length with the letters on their side _BCS-001 TSC Caliber_ on one and _BCS-002 Mjionlir_ on the other. Then out of the portal, came two blocky but heavily armed and armored ships at about 1 Kilometer in length; with the markings _CRU-001 TSC Terra Nova _on one and on the other one _CRU-002 TSC Freedom_. Next came two more angular but blocky ships about 500M in length with the markings _FRG-001 Seattle_ and on the second one _FRG-002 Tokyo._ Finally one last ship rocketed out; it was about 150M in length angular and had the markings _COR-002 Arrowhead,_ as it continued on its course it took the point position of the fleet.

On board the massive _New Horizon_ the bridge was a buzz of activity, the bridge was set up so that the Pilot/Helmsman was at the front of the ship in a seat suspended right in front of the main screen with a fill 180* view, behind and to the right of him was the communications officer, opposite of her was the tactical officer farther back in-between but slightly to the right of the two was the captain's chair; next to him although slightly to the back was a large table. Along with these positions their where many other terminals and crew throughout the massive bridge and CIC all working to keep the massive ship afloat.

"Sir we have exited Hyperspace!" announced the pilot

The captain looked up as the view screen shut off and powerful motors raised the bridge from the protective armor of the ship. As normal-space became visible the captain rose from his chair and walked towards the table which sprung to life showing a holographic display of his ships and the nearby Star system. After a few seconds analyzing the display; The captain looked towards the Tactical Officer and spoke.

"Frank I want a full sensor sweep of the system;" he then looked towards communications "Cindy tell the fleet to assume formation Charley-Delta-One_, _and relay the following positions" Just as he gave the orders the ten ships engines came to life as they began to enter the formation. "Colony Ships _Plymouth _and _Pangaea_ take center position these we can best protect them. I want the Battle-Cruisers _Caliber_ and_ Mjonlir_ totake up position on either side of the Colony Vessels. Have theFrigates _Seattle _and _Tokyo _head underneath the Colony ships and hold steady. Tell the Cruisers _Terra Nova _and_ Freedom _take; point and rear guard positions. We will take position above the fleet; also have the ships slave their weapons and shields to _Horizon_'s control. Finally tell the _Arrowhead_ to scout the system; relay anything that may be strange or worth investigating back here ASAP."

After a few minutes the small fleet had formed a protective bubble of sorts around the colony ships, in the meantime the small corvette rocketed at high speed into the system to begin surveying for optimal locations to begin mining operations and colonization. The captain, stood there staring at the holographic image of the system and entered into deep though on how far humanity had come in the fifteen short years since he discovered the Net. He couldn't believe it; just fifteen short years since he stumbled upon the Network Hub, fifteen years since he learnt the history of the universe, fifteen short years from unlocking countless miracles and now he was standing on a 30 kilometer warship under his command along with the entire Space Armed Forces of humanity over 200 ships; most were part of the Sol Defense fleet and where only meant for protecting a single star system but sill. Nine other fleets like the one he was tasked with where all starting the galactic colonization spread, with dozens more under construction and awaiting launch. Humanity was rising, faster than anyone ever thought, and it was all thanks to the network. The captains reprieve was broken by the communications officer calling to him.

"Sir the _Arrowhead _reports that they have discovered a space station… holly shit!"

"Report!" The captain yelled, snapping the communications officer out of her stupor.

"Sorry sir their scans indicate that the station is not only a mix between Crafter and Caretaker design; but also it measures in at about 100 Kilometers in length. And at its widest it is about 55 Kilometers." After hearing that everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her, mouth agape.

"Hyperion what do you think of this?" Once the captain said that a blue man with spiky hair and wearing a dark shirt and light cargo pants appeared on the bridge.

"This is curious Zero; we know that the Crafters and Caretakers where incredibly advance, but we have never encountered anything like this. The data flow from this object into the Network in immense, but I can't keep track of it." Hyperion stated

"What do you mean you can't keep track of the data flow?" asked Zero looking at Hyperion with a quizzical look marking his features.

"What I mean is that seconds after leaving the complex the data simply… vanishes, only to re-appear a few star systems over." After hearing that Zero leaned on the table his head hung low in slight confusion

'How do cosmic memories move like that, nothing that I'm aware of can do that… unless?' Zeros head sprung up as he rapidly called out "Cindy did the _Arrowhead _send back enough data to compile an image of the station?" After a few seconds of typing she replied back.

"Yes sir, the sensors aboard the _Arrowhead_ should have gotten a good enough scan to construct a rudimentary image of the structures shape." Zero then looked to Hyperion

"Hyperion take that data and make a holographic image of the station, Frank did that station appear on the long range sensor array?" Frank who was still looking over some of the readings from the sensors finally spoke up.

"Negative, all scans came back clean, nothings out there according to the scanners."

"Run the scan again I want to be sure"

"Yes sir!" Frank replied, finally Hyperion spoke up.

"Zero I have compiled the data into a holographic image; bringing it up on the holotable now." Hyperion announced. Everyone turned towards the table at the center of the room as an image appeared; the average person would have said it looked like a tuning fork sticking out of a large sphere but Zero was different, he didn't just see a space station, but a Network-Relay. The pilot who had been silent the whole time finally spook up.

"So, what exactly are we looking at?" Zero then looked towards the pilot.

"Ever hear of a Network Relay, Hawk?" Once Zero said that, everyone on the bridge looked towards him, confusion clearly on their faces.

"No… should I have?" asked Hawk. Zero then looked back at the image as he went into an explanation.

"Actually I'm not surprised you haven't heard of them, it is highly top-secret; well what little we know about them is anyway. I only know a little about them, simply because there is next–to-no data on them within the network. But, from what I can gather they are a sort of a FTL and mass data transmission system, when we enter hyperspace using a hyper-drive we are literally entering into the Network albeit at low power; unfortunately because a hyper-drive only has so much power, we are limited in speed no matter how much we improve them only way to speed ups is to increase the power to them; but then we have a lot of other issues to deal with when using Hyper drives. But these Relays are tied directly into high speed currents, in theory there is a super condensed, high speed transmission line between relays-"

"Relays, as in more than one?" asked Hawk.

"Yes, in theory there should be one per habitable star-system maybe even more, there should even be one in Sol." At hearing that Frank spoke up.

"There's a relay within the Sol system sir? But I thought we know of all the Network complexes in Sol." Zero then looked up and let out a small laugh.

"I just told you that I don't know much about these relays, but for some reason the Crafters and Caretakers were adamant that no one ever found them, although I don't know why." Zero then went back to staring at the hologram "Cindy, have the _Seattle_ come take out place over the colony ships and transfer command to Captain Fastrom aboard the _Mjolnir_, and tell the _Arrowhead _continue it surveying. Hawk, take us closer to the relay; I want to take a look inside that thing."

As the _New Horizon_s engines roared to life the fortress ship started towards the ginormous station and to something bigger than they ever imagined. As his ship and crew came closer, and closer to the relay a thought came into Zero's mind. 'Why did they try to hide the relays so completely?'

_**Error, File Incomplete…**_

_**Searching Network for Full File…**_

_**…**_

_**…**_

_**Search Complete…**_

_**Data Found…**_

_**Accessing External Network…**_

_**Linking To External Server: Installation 00…**_

_**Link Established…**_

_**Requesting File: 220.13.8456cont…**_

_**Port: 25565…**_

_**Access Approved**_

_**Resuming Log**_

From within the Domain a blue woman watched as a green armored giant was pulled from a debris field orbiting the earth. She had just saved him from a nuclear bomb that destroyed a weapon that could create armies, and that was pointed at earth. As she watched her heart tanged with sadness at leaving the one she loved. Love what a strange feeling she thought, a slight red flicker causing pain to her, another new feeling. While in her musings she failed to notice another being appear behind her.

"Come child, the warrior will be alright, you will see him soon enough." After hearing that the Blue woman looked up at the new arrival, fear and sadness mired on her face.

"What makes you so sure Librarian? ONI may just take him away; _THEY REPLAYCED HIM THEY MAY THOUGH HIM AWAY,_ _I WON'T LET THEM DO IT_! I can' let them do it." During her outburst the woman turned from blue to red.

"Calm yourself construct, you are not cleared of the rampancy just yet!" The librarian stated but Cortana still flickered albeit just a bit. "If you want to help the Reclaimer then you will calm yourself." After hearing that Cortana immediately stabilized and after taking a deep breath she said.

"I am sorry Librarian; I will try to keep calm."

"Good, now construct we have much work to do before the Domain is brought back to full power. Requiem's relay must be activated before the inheritor can travel here and help us. I fear my husband is just warming up." After saying that the Librarian disappeared back into the Domain, and after taking one last look at the man Cortana followed her but not before saying.

"Stay safe John, I'll be back soon." '_I hope'_

* * *

**/ANNOMOLIE DETECTED**

Off in a distant secluded corner of the Domain the Didact rested, his wounds severe but not fatal. As he closed his eyes a booming voice stirred him.

"**WARRIOR OF MY CHOOSING WHY DO YOU REST!"**

"I am weak and tired; the reclaimer was stronger than I anticipated!" Didact replied

"**THERE ARE NO EXCUSES; FOR YOU ARE MY CHOSEN, THE ULTIMATE WARRIOR!"**

As the Didact tried to stand the voice came again but softer, gentler.

"**REST NOW DIDACT, I FEAR THAT THERE IS A GRATER CHALLENGE COMING."**

* * *

And that is chapter one of, Memories of the Network: Rising Storm. I finally feel that I can finish this story but it is a long road ahead, please leave a review that is how I can improve my writing, and come up with some more and better concepts. .

Read and Review please.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: So FINALY here is Chapter 2 of The Rising Storm, I was originally going to jump strait into the cross over; however I feel this flows better and sets a better pace. Anyway on to the Chapter

I don't own Halo all characters belong to 343i and Microsoft.

"Speech"

'Thought'

'_Radio/Comms'_

"_Network Communication"_

* * *

Arch: Discoveries

* * *

Chapter 2: Activation

* * *

_**/Accessing Next File Batch…**_

_**/…**_

_**/…**_

_**/Accessing File: 220.78.5546…**_

_**/Accessing Port: 5897…**_

_**/Access Approved…**_

_**/Starting Log…**_

As Zero stood in the air lock waiting for his wife and daughter he took a moment to reflect on the last hours events. Within the span of sixty minutes, the fleet under his command had entered Tau Ceti, a Network Relay was found, and the first batch of MK III Powered Assault Armor where completed. Zero continued his thinking until Hyperion's voice interrupted him.

"Nova and Sara are almost ready; you may want to finish checking your armor systems." Zero looked up and replied

"Thank you Hyperion. I am enacting the Combat protocol 8, should the _Horizon _come under attack you are given emergency command." Zero replied in slight annoyance, he then ran a system check on his armor and manually checked the pressure seals on the armor. When everything came up green on the scan he then went on to check his weapons. After checking the batteries and his ammo Zero holstered his weapons right as Nova and Sara entered the air-lock. Nova was wearing a set of the new MK III armor and Sara had a set of MK II EVA Exo-Armor on.

"So what ground breaking artifact did you stumble upon today Zero?" asked Nova. Zero simply looked to his wife and replied.

"Well of all the things we could have found," Zero let out a chuckle "we found a Network Relay." After he said that Sara's eyes lit up and she yelled out.

"You found an actual Relay? I thought that the Caretakers and Crafters hid them within the Net behind ghost memories." Zero then looked towards his 'Daughter' and smiled behind his helmet.

"I believe that we were intended to find the Relay." Nova looked at Zero, behind her helmet confusion written on her face.

"What the hell makes you think that?"

"Because when we first jumped into the system, initial scans came back clean, however after finding the relay I ordered a second scan and wouldn't you know it the relay was there."

"So you think the Relay materialized into our dimension after we jumped into the system?"

"Yes, it's the only explanation I can come up with." Hawk then came on the intercoms and spoke

'_Okay, I pulled us up alongside the relay where you said the airlock should be' _Zero then replied

"As soon as we are inside the relay pull the Horizon away to the MSD and hold for orders."

'_Yes sir' _Zero then walked up to theexterior hatch that lead to the vacuum of space and typed in a code into the control panel. A computerized voice then sounded

'_Depressurizing Air-lock, stand by...'_ after that a powerful vacuum stored the air from the air lock and sent it into storage tanks, once the chamber was depressurized the voice spoke again '_opening exterior air-lock doors.' _As the doors opened blue bridge of light appeared crossing the distance between the _Horizons_ and the relay. The trio then walked across the bridge and about halfway across Zero paused and looked along the length of the relay and was in awe at the engineering marvel.

"Hurry up Zero!" Nova called out to him. Zero then sprinted across the rest of the bridge; once they were all on the relay the bridge vanished and the _Horizons_ flew off to the minimal safe distance. After some exploring the small group found the air-lock and after stepping in, a strange light scanned them all _'Matching atmosphere to organic requirements_." After a few minutes the computer in Zero's armor told him that the atmosphere was safe. The trio slowly mad their way through the halls, staying alert and ready for anything that could happen. After walking a bit they came to a large window, that shaped a large spherical chamber with a ball of blue light that had pillars extending into the walls. Zero walked up the glass and placed his hand on it, Nova then walked up him with Sara at her side.

"What is it?"

"The core of the Relay; and it looks like it's off line. Come on." Zero and his family walked around the interior of the Relay for about another hour until they finally found the control room. As the trio walked in the room light up, reacting to their presence in the room. In what could be described as the front of the room was a window that overlooked the core. As Zero and Nova walked around they paid close attention to the control panels trying to see which one would activate the relay.

"How can this thing be offline if it's still transmitting information?" Nova asked after looking at some of the panels.

"Well from what I can see here." Zero began, "is that the Relay portion of the system is offline; however the actual Hub, the core can only be put into a stand-by state of sorts."

After a few more minutes of looking Sara pointed a panel next to the observation window and spoke up.

"Father I think it is this one." Zero and Nova walked over to where their daughter pointed and began working on the systems. After some work a bright flash encompassed the room as the core became larger and brighter. The core then pulsed and glowed extremely bright before settling back down.

"_What the hell is going on in there?_'

* * *

Hawk was sitting in his chair relaxing, waiting for something to happen when Frank Spoke in a confused voice.

"Wow, the power output form the relay just spiked big time."

Hawk grabbed the controls and brought up command windows all along his view, just to be ready for anything. After a few seconds white, green, and blue lines coerced through the sphere to the arms and along the length of the arms, at first they light up bright but then settled down to a soft glow. Finally, once a tense minuet passed the lines lit up again, from the back of the sphere and traveling to the tips of the arms after which a bright, overpowering beam of multi-color light shot out from between the arms and into deep space. Without missing a beat Hawk instantly started calling out orders.

"Cindy, get Zero on the line NOW! Frank, please tell me you got some sensor readings on that thing."

"Setting up a com link now." Cindy replied then Frank spoke

"Whatever it was I didn't get any readings on it, but it was one damn good light show."

Hyperion then promptly appeared on the bridge and spoke

"That was no 'light show' as you put it Frank, I think we just witnessed a concentrated Data Burst." But before Frank could reply Cindy called out

"I have the commander on the line, audio only." As soon as she said that Hawk slammed his fist on the 'talk button' and yelled.

"What the hell is going on in there!?"

'_I just brought the Relay online. Why what's happening out there?'_

"Cause we just had one hell-" Hawk started but Hyperion cut him off.

"The Relay just sent out a massive concentrated dada burst."

'_Did you get a trace on it Hyperion?'_

"Negative the transmission did not last long enough." After a minuet they heard a sigh come from zero.

'_Alright, well there is nothing else for us to do over here, have a drop-ship go on standby for immediate evac.'_

"Right, I have Star-streaked 049 on standby for pick-up."

'_Right I'm sending you the location of the hanger-bay now.'_ And with that Zero cut the line.

Suddenly Frank called out "I'm getting some activity from the Relay!"

* * *

After Zero cut the com line he looked around, satisfied that there were no threats he preceded to removed his helmet, at the same time Nova also removed hers. A small smile escaped Zeros lips as the stunning beauty of his wife hit him, No matter how many times he saw her face, no matter how long they were together, her face was the most beautiful thing in the world to him and it always made him smile. Nova walked up to Zero and wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up towards his face.

"So are we done here?" She asked, Zero then wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Sara then came up and stood next to her parents still silent as ever.

"Yah, I need the equipment a sensors onboard the _Horizon _before I can do more work." As Nova stood on her tip toes Zero began to lean down, but just before their lips could meet a strange but familiar sound met his ears, before he could proses the sound or kiss his wife Hawk came back on the coms.

'_Hey boss a Knight Dreadnaught just came out of th… shit make that five just emerged from the relay! Fuck they are firing on us!'_

Zero let go of Nova and took a step from his wife, he then taped the com-link on his ear, however before he could talk, he heard an all too familiar sound. Before anyone could blink Zero spun around and armed a Hard Light Blade mounted on his right gauntlet. When he fully turned around he saw a Knight behind Nova and Sara as it began to raise its sword arm. Zero slamed his helmet back on and with a mere mental command to his armor he activated the thruster pack that was equipped; on the back of his shins two panels lifted, and opened while two small rockets popped out and locked in place the same thing happened on his back, however these rockets were larger and mounted on his shoulder blades. All of this happened in a blink of an eye and before Nova or Sara could figure out what was happening Zero jumped. The instant Zero jumped he commanded the four thrusters to fire so as he jumped the rockets launched him high into the air. Zero flipped and rotated; right as he was above the knight and they made a vertical line he slammed his blade into the knights skull; twisting again he threw himself onto the ground, facing the knight and bringing his blade down, cutting the monster clean in half. As the knight disintegrated Nova looked behind to where it once stood, poised to hill her, and her daughter in cold blood. Before she could speak the iconic roar of enraged knights could be heard from the hall, and it was getting ever closer. After deactivating his sword Zero drew his rifle and ran to the door way, his back against the wall just to the right of it, ready to defend his family. Once Nova replaced her helmet she ran over to opposite position of Zero and drew her rifle, she then called to her daughter how was frozen in shock and fear at what could have happened.

"Sara, get next to me; NOW!" Obeying her mother Sara bolted to where she would be safest and fought to hold back the tears that threatened to spill out. Loud shots rang out from Zero and Nova's rifles as they sent lead and plasma down the hall and into the massive horde of Knights. After a few minutes of trading fire, Zero saw a particular Knight and instantly knew things were about to escalate.

"INSINIERATOR, Nova, get back!" After hearing him call to her nova ducked back just as ball of super-charged particles rushed by her previous position; had she not moved her body would have been atomized. Taking a second to catcher her breath Nova glanced at Sara and noticed that her daughter had entered into the fetal position.

"ZERO!" She yelled, He looked over and concern instantly flooded his mind. Zero moved back behind cover and holstered his assault rifle; bringing up his left arm he pulled on a segment on the underside releasing a cluster-missile launcher. Once he took three breaths, activated his thruster packs and fired the missile into the horde of knights. Once the rocked was about three meters away from the horde it broke into 7 smaller missiles, they all flew right into the center of the Knights it exploded into a ball of fire and plasma. Zero landed and rolled into a knelling position before moving over to his wife and daughter. Nova had soothed Sara into calming down but sobs of fear still escaped her lips. As so as Zero noticed his daughter's emotional state he called Hawk.

"Hawk we need an immediate EVAC!"

'_Well unless you can get those Dread's off of the Horizon for a few minutes that won't be happening, these guys got some serious upgrades! Shields at 60%,! Since when did Knights have this kind of power?'_ Zero's mind went into instant overdrive; he knew the relay had no weapons strong enough to even scratch Dreadnaught strength shields, and since the Knights upgraded their weapons then the same could only be said about their shields. The only thing they could do is call in the cruisers from the fleet, but that would leave the colony ships venerable even with the frigates staying behind.

'_Boss our shields can't handle many more hits!'_

"Hawk have the _Seattle _and _Tokyo_ escort the colony ships to the planet tagged for colonization, tell them land and go dark, then have the rest of the fleet reinforce the _Horizon_ Nova and I will then take one of the emergency shuttles that should be stored here"

'_Right, calling in the Calvary and shooting like hell'_ Once Zero cut the coms' he looked to Nava and Sara and said.

"Time for us to go, I downloaded the schematics of the relay to your HUD's we are going to make a fast dash to the hangar and commandeer one of the shuttled stored there. " Nova helped Sara stand and with a quick node they began to walk out of the room when a message and waypoint that lead in the opposite direction appeared on Zeros HUD; once he read the message he stopped and let out a sigh. Nova instantly looked back to him and asked

"What is it?" he looked at her, a sad face hidden behind his helmet.

"I can't go with you, I'm needed here."

"What do you mean?"

"Librarian" and with that one word Nova instantly knew what he meant. And she spoke in a broken voice.

"You better come back to us." And with a solemn voice and smile, Zero replied.

"I always do." With a quick nod the trio split into two groups and ran in separate directions, one to escape and one to meet their destiny.

* * *

As Zero approached the end of the walkway he stood just a few feet from the massive core of the Relay. Zero slowly approached it and as he got closer he felt a strange sensation across his body; he paused for a second then without warning he was sucked into the core, his body breaking apart as it entered the Network atom by atom.

* * *

In the space around the relay was light up as a fierce battle took place. Five blocky, dark colored ships fired relentlessly on the _Horizon_. The distance between then alight with hundreds of missiles, torpedoes and plasma all striking each ships; from the front of the _Horizon_s a bright golden lance of light shot out, striking the center ship. In an instant the ships shields were collapsed without a second thought, then the unprotected ship was gutted by a 9,000 ton slug of solid metal coated by plasma traveling and 12% the speed of light. As the power core of the destroyed ship went critical it caused a large explosion that atomized the hallowed hull and zapped the shields of the ships on either side of it.

Onboard the _Horizon _the entire bridge crew cheered out as the enemy Dreadnaught disappeared from the Tac-Map and the view screen. The bridge crew let out a loud cheer at their victory over one of the unknown ships; however a large explosion brought an abrupt halt to the celebrations.

"What the hell was that?!" Hawk cried as he strained to realign the _Horizon _with the enemy ships in order to get another shot off at them.

"Are the shields still up?" asked a female member of the bridge crew? After a moment of looking at his terminal Frank discovered what had happened.

"A handful of plasma and Hard-Light rounds shorted out a few emission arrays that support the shield envelope, causing a small gap. I am boosting power to neighboring arrays which should seal the hole." Finlay once a tense moment passed Frank was able to repair the shield "Shields are solid and holding at 36%." Hyperion then spoke

"Enemy ships preparing to fire their main batteries," he then looked to the bridge crew and opened a ship-wide com "All hands brace for impact." The instant Hyperion alerted the crew all four of the remaining hostile ships fired a lance of purple light. The first particle beam hit the _Horizon_'s shields that absorbed the attack and held, flashing a bright gold color; the second and third hit, causing the shields to flare up although a lot dimmer than the first time. Inside the ship consoles exploded in a shower of sparks and the shield system overloaded from the strain of 3 consecutive charged particle beams striking it; small explosions riddled the outside of the massive fortress as the shield arrays exploded from the power surges. On the bridge the surviving crew was in a panic.

"Shields at 7% Hull integrity failing" Hyperion stated. As the final beam grew closer to the ship Hawk jammed the controlled to the left; all along the length of the ship maneuvering thrusters flared up, pushing the behemoth hard to Port. The fortress groaned under the stress of the sharp movement but held together as the fourth beam hit. The _Horizons_ shields flared and instantly failed, not even putting up the slightest fight as the beam tore right through them and did considerable damage to the Starboard side, chunks of armor were melted, torn or warped as the beam sliced through the ship-grade armor like a hot knife through butter. In one last defiant move the _Horizon_ let out one final salvo of everything it had; missiles torpedoes and lasers raced towards the enemy fleet crippling one ship and severely damaging another, finally as the ship lost power its powerful MMAG fired sending a 9 Ton slug of metal at the enemy ships. The powerful round impacted one of the ships gutting it instantly, and just like last time the power core went critical taking the crippled ship next to it out as well. Explosions rocked the _Horizon_ as the weapons systems overloaded and failed causing a feedback that destroyed most if-not-all of the weapon emplacements. Hawk jerked the controls a few times then in frustration let go of them and leaned back in his seat.

"Controls are dead, we are sitting ducks." Hawk declared anger clearly in his voice. Outside the two surviving Dreadnaughts aligned themselves with the crippled _Horizon _and charged weapons.

"Warning, enemy ships charging weapons; oh and FYI a single shot will take us out." Hyperion stated. Fred let out a sigh.

"Shields are completely gone and the HLB is offline, we are defenseless." The entire bridge and all of the surviving crew let out prayers to whatever deity they believed in that they may be spared. As points of light appeared on the hostile ships all aboard the _Horizon_ were calm as they knew the end was near; however fate had other plans, right as the hostile ships prepared to fire four lanced of gold light smashed in to the Dreadnaughts, two rounds to each ship. As the ship that was already damaged was torn into thirds by the powerful MMAG rounds; the others shields took the brunt of the strike. Neither ship survived the hundreds of missiles, and torpedoes that fallowed the MMAG rounds; as the salvo of weapons penetrated the armor both ships cores went critical and in a bright flash of purple and blue light noting of the unknown ships was left except for dust and echoes. The entire crew of the Fortress ship let out a deep breath as the imminent threat of death went up in flames. The coms went off as Nova contacted the bridge.

"_Horizons, this is Nova Prime is everyone alright?"_ Hyperion was quick to reply.

"All crew are accounted for, standard protocol was fallowed all personal were evacuated to the central superstructure."

"_Thank god, are any of the landing bays clear?" _This time it was Frank who piped up.

"Bay 4 is clear and has an open spot."

"_Alright I'm coming in, I will report to the bridge as soon as I am aboard."_ And with that Nova cut the line.

* * *

Within the Network Zero could see everything, he saw the currents of the Net flowing and coursing across the cosmos. Zero also saw the rest of his fleet arrive and assist the _Horizon_ in trying to get back online; he felt helpless as he watched his precious fortress nearly get destroyed. Zero's pondering was brought to a halt when he felt an entity behind him, whirling around he brought is sidearm to bear but who he saw surprised him. Behind him was a woman who you could say was naked and had symbols running up and down her blue almost transparent body.

"Who are you?!" Zero asked in a demanding voice. Beaver the strange woman could reply a voice he recognized all too well spoke to him in a humored voice.

"Always with the guns; you remind me of two others I know." Zero let out a small chuckle as he replied.

"Well when you call I like to be prepared, Librarian." As Zero looked to the space nest to the stranger Librarian appeared and let out a sad smile. "So why did you call me?" Zero asked as he holstered his gun.

The stranger next to Librarian spoke, "There has been a slight incident." What surprised Zero was not the fact that she sounded similar to Nova, but that her voice had a digital tone to it. He began to wonder about her when his suspicions were confirmed by a red flicker and a jolt of pain that coursed through the woman's body; she was an AI, and a damaged one at that.

* * *

Network Memories List…

/Begin Update…

/ Combat protocol 8: In the event that both the Captain and XO are either MIA/KIA and/or not onboard a ship _combat protocol 8 _gives the shipboardAI emergence command in any combat scenario until a member of the senior staff can take up command.

/Network Relay: A device of Crafter/Caretaker origin and of unknown purpose. Most speculate that it is a mass data transmitter, and that it can also sent a ship form one relay to another almost instantaneously.

* * *

And that is the end of chapter 2, just as a heads up I am unable to give a steady update rate due to events IRLbut don't worry I am constantly woringon this story and the many others in the MotN series I'm just taking my time to write them… whenever I even have time.

R&R please


End file.
